1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to media and positioning services and also to context based media content presentation services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, positioning services have become available for mobile telephones. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers are nowadays integrated more and more frequently into mobile telephones. Alternatively, a separate Global Positioning System receiver may often be connected wirelessly to a mobile telephone, for example via a Bluetooth connection.
Furthermore, during the last decade mobile telephones have developed from conventional telephones into multi-purpose entertainment devices with Internet access. For example, a mobile telephone may be provided with General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) or a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) data connection that allow, for example, Internet access. Also, today a mobile telephone is often equipped with a color display large enough for browsing web pages comfortably.
The above described recent developments have allowed various new location based services to be provided to mobile subscribers.
For example, while browsing Internet with a mobile device web browser, it is known to display web page content (e.g. advertisements) that is customized in accordance with a current position of the mobile device, wherein the current position is provided e.g. by a GPS receiver arranged in connection with the mobile device.
However, there is a severe lack of position and other context based services and applications that utilize media production and reproduction means available in a typical modern mobile device. Today, a mobile telephone often has e.g. an integrated digital camera, at least one speaker of sufficient quality to be used for reproducing various audio clips, and the color display is often large enough for comfortably viewing video clips and images as well as for use as a viewfinder for the integrated digital camera. At the same time, a typical mobile telephone nowadays has enough processing power for processing various video and audio formats that often are highly compressed in order to save storage space and bandwidth. Yet, prior art fails to teach position and other context based media content services or applications. Yet, prior art further fails to teach position and other context based media content services or applications wherein prerecorded media content selected on context basis is reproduced simultaneously with live media content currently being captured at location with a mobile device.